


Semelhanças

by carolss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Eles o lembram de Fritz.





	Semelhanças

Eles o lembram de Fritz.

Prussia tem quase certeza que os dois sabem sobre isso, mas pelo menos eles não mencionam isso, eles assim como a maioria dos outros sabem que mencionar o falecido rei na presença dele não é uma decisão sabia.

Hungria o lembra dele no campo de batalha, com um brilho em seus olhos que só parecia ser acesso pela luta e por saber da presença dos soldados ao seu lado. Austria o lembra de Fritz nos tempos de paz, o instrumento de Fritz era a flauta e não piano, mas o jeito que ele ficava perdido na música é o mesmo.

Na cama eles também são similares, suas bocas e suas mãos lhe dando o que ele quer e o que precisa mas nunca o suficiente para deixá-lo completamente satisfeito.

E também lhe dando a impressão que eles vão partir para sempre no segundo que ele se permitir piscar, ou desejar por mais.


End file.
